


Make 'Em Laugh

by rummyjoe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The show must go on.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make 'Em Laugh

When Tony Stark performs for an audience, he fills a moment with a leer or a waggle of his eyebrows or a bad (but cleverly worded) joke or an inappropriate comment or sexual innuendo, and people laugh or shoot him a dirty look or slap him or sue him or give him great orgasms.

When Tony Stark is trying to share dreams or heartfelt words or sincere feelings or cries for help with his friends, they reward him with deaf ears and harsh reprimands.

So he stops trying and keeps performing, because being laughed at is better than being ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatched the Iron Man movies w/a friend & noticed that nobody listened when Tony tried to tell them important things.


End file.
